Wolves and Kittens
by XxVampirexchanxX
Summary: What happens whaen a little kitten gets out of his pen and runs into a bright red wolf!


Wolves and Kittens

One day the littlest kitten was playing outside in the vast backyard of his owner. Rolling in the lush grass and having such fun he ran across a hole in the fence. "What is this?" The kitten asked himself. He looked through the whole and saw a giant forest just begging for him to come and play. The kitten agreed to the request and jumped right through the hole. The thought of what dangers were ahead never crossed his mind.

Somewhere deep within the forest lay a sleeping wolf completely determined not to leave his warm spot in the sun. The wolf was known as a gentle creature that didn't hurt any of the animals he considered friends. A raccoon by the name Demyx climbed down a tree next to the wolf and began poking at him. "Hey. HEY! Buddy? Come on get up! We got a new arrival." Demyx squealed overjoyed. The words "New arrival" caused the wolf to crack an eye open "A new arrival. Don't get those often now do we Demyx?" The raccoon jumped up and down grinning "Yah! Yah! I know that's why it's such a special occasion!" The wolf just rolled back over not interested in the new arrival and went to sleep before the raccoon could bother him anymore than he already had.

The kitten was struggling with the local plant life here. He kept tripping over roots from colossal trees or getting stuck in bushes the he swore were alive and out to get him. Wriggling out of yet another bush he hissed and tuned up his nose and moved on. The kitten saw something he'd never seen before a large ball of bright red fluff that seemed non moving. The kitten considered anything with large amounts of fuzz a good bed so the kitten ran towards it hoping for a nap.

The only thing the wolf felt was a small thing with deadly claws jump on his back. He yelped in surprise and pain and looked at his attacker with deadly eyes. All he saw was yellow fluff that could've been easily mistaken for a white ball of fluff with hints of yellow. "Oh so you're the new arrival. You know it's not a good idea to sneaking up on a wolf and jumping on him like that. Might get yourself eaten." The wolf teased snickering. "What is a wolf mister?" The kitten cocked it's head to the side cutely. The wolf looked at the kitten standing up and giving the little one a good view of his massive body "I'm a wolf. You don't get out much do you?" The kitten looked at him like he was stupid "Only when my owner lets me out silly!" The wolf now understood why he didn't know what a wolf was "So you're some ones pet. Well that explains a lot. So what's your name kid?" The kitten took a leap onto the wolf's back "My name is Roxas!" The wolf flinched at the kitten being on his back but decided to let him stay considering he weighed close to nothing. "My name is Axel! Don't ask how I got that name. So where do you live?" The kitten looked up from burrowing in the wolf's fur "Behind the fence! Can you take me home? Monoko will be very upset if I'm not there." The wolf thought nothing of the owner's reaction and complied with Roxas' request.

The walk wasn't that long at all. Axel knew these woods as well as the pads of his paw. They reached the fence and herd a girl calling little Roxas' name. Roxas pawed at Axel's back signaling to hurry and hurry he did. The moment he ran though the fence the girl fell back in surprise her silver hair falling in her face. Roxas ran to the girl and jumped on her stomach snuggling up to her as he always did.

"Well hello there Roxy! Who is this?" She asked nodding towards Axel. "He's my new best friend! Can he stay with us? Please." Monoko gave Axel a good one over and agreed to let him stay. "Is that alright with you Mr.Wolfie?" Monoko asked running her hands trough his fur. Axel answered by jumping on her and licking her face till it was soaked in wolf slobber she figured his answer was pretty much self explanatory. So Roxas and Axel got to live right by each others sides for forever. They played every day and snuggled up to each other and Monoko every night when they slept. Axel had his first warm winter and Roxas had his first winter. They had all holidays with each other and Monoko always with them. She loved them both for they were her most prized possessions and best friends. They all lived out the rest of their lives happy and never alone.


End file.
